Harry Potter Reunion
by potter.boi
Summary: There is a Reunion held at Neville's house, for the class of '97, where most of the students havn't seen each other for a decade. A lot has happened, some good, some bad. We will see what has happened, and what WILL happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry set his mug down after taking a long sip of coffee. Swallowing it, he put a hand through his shaggy jet-black hair. He was leaning against a counter in his kitchen, feeling nervous, and wondering how it would all turn out. He looked up at the clock above the stove and noticed there was still a lot of time. He just wanted to relax before the time came, but he knew he had to get ready. He sighed and grabbed his mug, taking another long gulp of his coffee.

He heard footsteps on the suitcase and then saw his wife appear with her long red hair out, well combed and and wearing a green turtleneck and black pants.

She stopped as she reached the foot of the stairs and grinned at her husband.

She looked beautiful with her make up on and her pearl necklace attached. She was ready.

"You're nervous!" She exclaimed, and then laughed. "Oh, how cute!"

She walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek, which caused him to blush furiously.

"I am not nervous!" Harry insisted, as Ginny put her arms around his back. "And I am not _cute_!"

Ginny laughed again, letting go of him and snatching his coffee and taking a sip herself. She then poured the rest down the sink, and set the mug on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, turning to her.

"No more coffee," Ginny said simply. She turned around and looked at him. "I want you to get upstairs and get ready,"

"But," Harry said, looking from her to the staircase. "We've got hours!"

"Just one." Ginny said.

"Still, that's an hour!" Harry pouted.

"Oh just get upstairs!" Ginny rolled her eyes and watched Harry march up the stairs.

He reached the landing and looked around at the square corridor. He really didn't feel like getting ready. So instead he opened the first door the right, entering his first born's bedroom. It was dark, as his 5-year-old son was already fast asleep. He walked over to where the boy slept and sat at the end of his bed. He just stared at Charlie's face and smiled. He had the red hair as his mother's, but the same face as his father's, but a more similar head shape to Ginny's. He found it great knowing that his son would have a far more peaceful life than Harry had had.

And now Harry was about to face the people who had been apart of it.

He felt the door creak behind him and found Ginny to be glaring. She was already becoming her mother, slowly but still apparent.

"Yes, yes," He muttered softly, as not to wake Charlie.

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"If you're not ready," Ginny instantly rounded on him. "I'm still going to go. And I'm going to have fun! I'm going to see all of your friends, and we're going to have a blast! Talking about YOUR memories, talking about YOUR past!"

Harry looked at Ginny, puzzled.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, tilting her head to the side. "I'm doing this for you. I'm ready. And I'm excited for you."

Harry nodded, and smiled, understanding. Ginny was not going to the reunion of the class of '97 for herself, she was coming for Harry, and he appreciated that. He leaned in and kissed her passionately, then turned around and went straight into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was going to get ready.

"All right, how do I look?" Hermione Granger asked, stepping out of the bathroom at the Burrow, looking at Ronald Weasley, who was looking at her with a mild expression.

Hermione's excited face turned into an annoyed one. "Well?" She asked aggressively.

"Well …" Ron said slowly.

"Argh!" Hermione groaned and turned around and walked back into the room, staring at her own reflection. Her hair had been straightened and put into two braids. Her face was done properly, but something wasn't right. She was wearing a black sweater over a pair of dark denim jeans.

"That's it, I'm changing again," Hermione said frustratedly, and closed the door behind her again. She heard the groan of her husband, who was standing right in front of the door.

"Well, Ronald," Hermione yelled, "If you just gave me your opinion, we'd be ready!"

"But, I don't care what you look like, Hermione! You look beautiful either way!" He called back.

This made Hermione smile. However, she didn't reply, but opened the door again, now wearing a black skirt to fit with the black sweater, making it look a bit like a dress.

"Great," Ron smiled and Hermione leaned in to kiss him.

She was pretty excited for the reunion. She couldn't wait to see all of her friends again. Of course she had kept in contact with Harry and Ginny, but no one else. She really missed Neville, and she even missed the presence of Luna Lovegood.

"Wait," She said, stepping back from Ron. She had forgotten Luna was not in her year.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione dismissed him. "It doesn't matter."

Hermione walked down the stairs, flattening her hair a bit. She didn't normally care about her looks so much, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It had been 10 years. She had no idea what everyone had been up to. How had people changed? Who had married whom? Any children?

"Mum!" Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts by her 4-year-old daughter, who bounced up and down, her red hair tied into pigtails, which were bobbling up and down with her.

Hermione met her at the foot of the stairs, closely followed by Ron was who was wearing a red sweatshirt with a black jacket and jeans.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione asked, looking down at her daughter adoringly.

"Mummy, why do you have to go?" Georgina whimpered.

"Oh," Hermione said sympathically. "We're going to see our friends who we saw in school 10 years ago, darling." She leaned down, so she was almost her size.

"We won't be gone for long," Hermione continued, it always hurt to leave her children. She had only planned for 1, but already had 3.

Georgina's eyes watered slightly and Ron instantly picked up his little girl and the girl laughed whilst he swung her around, then brought her close to him, propping her up with his arm.

"Do you have to go too?" She asked, looking down at his dad.

"Yes, I do," Ron said in his baby-voice, which Hermione wouldn't have expected from him a decade ago. "But, don't worry, Granny and Gramps will be here to look after you,"

Hermione checked her watch and her eyes widened.

"Georgina! Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No!" She said instantly, smiling angelically.

"Ron, put her to bed!" Hermione said to Ron quickly, realizing how past it was her bedtime. She suddenly noticed how tired her daughter looking, her eyes black with bags.

"It's all right, I'll do it, dear!" Came the sweet voice of Molly Weasley as she entered from the back door, she had just been feeding the chickens. She took off her apron and hung it on a chair and she reached over to her grand daughter and brought her to her arms lovingly.

"Come now, Georgina, off to bed!" She set off up the stairs.

"But I don't want to, Granny!" Came the cry of the 4 year old.

"Why not, deary?" Molly asked back. "You can enter the wonderful world of dreams!"

"Oh yeah!" Georgina's voice was now muffled as a large yawn escaped her mouth.

"Oh, dear" Hermione said annoyedly as she put a hand to her own mouth. She had been awful not to notice the time.

"Now you two have a good time!" Molly called down, as she reached the 1st landing.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called up.

"It's Molly, dear!" She called back again, her voice now distant.

"See you, mum!" Ron yelled and walked up the front door.

"Off we go," Hermione stated, the nerves filling her up again.

"Off we go," Ron repeated, smiling, and pulled an arm around his wife and left through the door, entering the cool breeze of the November air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny stepped out of the apparently horseless carriages and admired the view of the towering Hogwarts castle, a smile appearing on her freckled face. She hadn't seen Hogwarts in 9 years, and it was great to see it again. Instantly memories rushed through her head. She remembered on Valentine's Day of her first year she had sent an embarrassing poem to Harry. She remembered playing quidditch in the grounds. She remembered kissing Harry when they won. She remembered graduating, and having Harry there as her date. Most of her memories included him, and that just reminded her that Harry was her one true love.

She felt Harry's arm wrap around her shoulder, as they merely stood there, looking up. Their trip had been calm, but fine none-the-less. Instead of catching the Hogwarts express, they had caught a one-compartment little train that was special for this one time. It seemed Headmistress McGonagall wanted them to all see each other at Hogwarts for the 1st time, instead of on the train. Ginny now agreed, it was way more exciting seeing them at Hogwarts.

"Let's go inside," Harry said, and Ginny followed him up the front steps and let him rap the door two times.

The door opened after they waited a bit, and they both exclaimed.

"Neville!" Ginny grinned.

Neville's round face was grinning too, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Hey Ginny! Hey Harry!" Neville said brightly.

"Hi, Neville," Harry grinned. It had been a long time indeed.

Neville stepped back to let them both in to the entrance hall, a jolly view coming into sight.

The entrance hall had been set up with a table each corner with little snacks and glasses of fire whisky and other beverages, and all around the hall were about 30 adults, chatting away and having a good time.

"We're here!" Ginny said, excitedly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Neville said, the happiness not going away.

"Yeah, you too, Neville," Harry said, he hadn't realized how much he had missed his good old friend from Hogwarts.

Ginny smiled, and then looked at the 30 people talking. They weren't the last ones, as there were still about 10 to come. There was no sign of Ron or Hermione yet.

"So what you have been up to the last 10 years?" Ginny asked him as the door closed behind them and walked on into the middle of the room.

"Oh, well I've been, you know, here" Neville said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well I've been teaching here." Neville said nervously.

"You mean, you're a Hogwarts professor?" Ginny asked, stunned.

"Yeah, for Herbology," Neville was now beginning to blush.

"Well, that's great!" Harry said, patting him on the back. "You're definitely gifted. I can imagine you being a popular teacher here,"

Neville smiled again. "Thanks. I really like it here."

"That's great," Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Harry, Ginny!" Came a pompous voice and a man with thick blonde hair and a spotless face came into view.

It was Ernie McMillan and both Ginny and Harry smiled and greeted him.

"Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"So you two are-uh" Ernie said, pointing at them both.

"Married," Ginny nodded. She then smiled again, it felt great saying it.

"Oh, that's great!" Ernie said.

They both simply smiled and looked at each other lovingly.

"Children?" Ernie asked.

"Yes, two boys" Ginny replied.

"Well, I must say, you two have gone far, haven't you?" He pointed out.

"Er, I guess we have," Harry replied.

"Well, I've married Hannah," Ernie said proudly.

"Oh, really?" Ginny asked, looking around for Hannah. She hadn't known her that well as she was a year younger than her, but it was still interesting.

A woman with long blonde hair pulled into two low buns walked up and put an arm around Ernie.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

Ginny and Harry greeted her the same.

"I was just saying how we were husband and wife, Hannah" Ernie told her.

"Oh!" Hannah said, blushing, sounding a little nervous. "Yes. We are."

"No children, yet though." Ernie said, looking at Hannah a bit annoyed.

"Oh," Harry said, sounding confused. Ginny agreed with the tone of Harry's voice. It had been a long time.

"When did you get married?" Ginny asked.

"Oh in 2004," Hannah replied.

"Yes, we wanted to get married at an older age," Ernie added.

"When did you two get married?" Hannah asked, smiling.

"Oh, uh" Harry said quickly looking at Ginny.

"Um," She said. They had married pretty young.

"In 1999."

Hannah and Ernie exchanged glances, then looked back at the couple and nodded politely, though the judging was very evident.

"At the end of it," Harry continued.

"Yes, the end of '99" Ginny spoke up.

"Oh," Ernie nodded.

Harry simply smiled, then pulled Ginny to him and they walked on, trying to find some others talking to, that conversation hadn't gone well.

Hermione stepped out of the horseless carriages, and patted down her skirt nervously.

"Ronald!" She said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" An angry reply came.

"Well, I don't want to be late!" She said.

"We're not late! The invitation said to come between 9 and 9:30"

"Exactly!" Hermione said and marched on as Ron stepped out of the carriage too and jogged up to keep up with her. "It's 9:38!"

"Oh, yes, we are ever so late!" Ron mocked as they both walked quickly up the front steps.

Hermione knocked three times and stepped back, awaiting the door to be opened.

It did, and Professor McGonagall now stood there. What both astounded Ron and Hermione was that there was a smile playing on her face.

"Hello!" She said, her lips slightly pursed, as if trying to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"Hi, Professor McGonagall!" Hermione greeted and stepped into the entrance hall.

"Oh, it's so lovely to see you both!" She replied, putting her hands to her now rosy cheeks.

"Yeah, you too" Ron replied as he also stepped inside, his eyebrows slightly arched.

Hermione knew it was exciting for all of them to see each other once again.

Hermione looked at the many adults filling the hall and instantly spotted Harry and Ginny who were talking with Neville.

She turned to McGonagall, not wanting to be rude and leaving straight away.

"Oh, go!" She said instantly. "Mingle!" She gave a little laugh then blushed again and walked off through the crowd.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked to Hermione.

"I expect we were her favourite year group," Hermione replied knowingly. "It's obvious that it's exciting for her to see us all together again."

They walked through the crowd, on their way to Harry and Ginny.

"Favourite year?" Ron repeated. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, come on, Ron" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're the year that defeated Lord Voldemort. We were the year with Dumbledore's favourites."

"Right," Ron said, a bit confused.

Hermione knew she was being very honest, but she knew it was the truth.

They finally reached Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Hi!" Neville said, waving vigorously.

"Hermione!" Harry turned around, grinning.

"Harry!" Hermione also grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. She then walked over to Ginny and also gave her a hug.

"It's been too long!" She said, knowing that it had been a few months. It was becoming difficult for them to see each other as they all lived in different parts of Britain.

She then came in front of Neville and looked at him. "Oh, Neville." She said, and then brought him into a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She let herself say.

"You too, Hermione!" Neville exclaimed as they let go of each other.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, great, thanks. I love it hear at Hogwarts." Neville replied.

"Oh yes, that's right, I heard you worked here now," Hermione said, remembering the article from the Daily Prophet years ago.

"Where are you working?" Neville asked, as Harry, Ginny and Ron were talking amongst themselves.

"I'm working at the Ministry of Magic, at the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" She told him.

"Oh, wow!" Neville said.

"Yes, I'm finally able to put a protesting group up for stopping house elves being put into slavery"

"Oh," Neville said. "Right."

"So, I haven't seen you since our wedding, Neville. Any love for you?"

Neville instantly blushed. "Nope."

"None at all?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Well, it's a bit difficult when I'm teaching at Hogwarts. If I ever did get with someone, then I would only be able to see them during the summer holidays."

Hermione looked at him sadly. That must be horrible. "How dreadful" She said.

"Yeah," Neville said, looking down at his feet.

"So, you haven't really had any relationships since graduation?"

"Well, there was one." Neville said nervously.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "Neville, who?"

Neville looked up and opened his mouth to reply, when the doors to the entrance hall swung open with a violent surge.

The whole crowd's heads spun around to look.

There stood a tall man with white blonde hair, gelled back to show his sharp face. Two fat figures stood behind him, and a woman with black hair stood next to him, arm in arm.

It was Draco Malfoy and his crew.


End file.
